


Wenrene Anthology

by CloudPhillips



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/F, Fantasy, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudPhillips/pseuds/CloudPhillips
Summary: Seungwan, Joohyun and everything else in between.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	1. Introduction

Here is the collection of wenrene oneshots and drabbles that I usually post on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Cloud_Phillips). I decided to publish this fic collection here and on [Tumblr](https://cloudphillips.tumblr.com/) and [AFF](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1454056/) so those who don't follow me on twitter can still read my works.

Mostly contains angst and a little bit of fluff. 0.01% statistical probability of having a sequel. Read at your own expense.


	2. The Bucketlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungwan tries to fulfill everything in her bucketlist and Joohyun helps her with it.

Inspired by a favorite movie she watched when she was young, Seungwan made a little bucketlist. She listed down the things she wanted to do in the future and vowed to accomplish them one by one. She did this thinking that if she fulfilled her goals, she'll have everything she wants and finally feel a sense of _true happiness._

_Number 15_ was to _acquire a guitar_ and she did just that, albeit doing odd jobs in the summer and running small errands for her parents.

Ticking off _number 13_ from the list, she snuck out late on a Wednesday night just to _attend a party_. She didn't know why it made the list. Maybe her state of thinking was influenced by her teenage rebellious phase. No matter, she regretted it the day after. Hangover was a bitch and she got grounded for a month but hey, at least she accomplished another goal.

Crossing out _number 9: Graduate with flying colors_ felt so satisfying. She could still remember the day she stepped on the podium to deliver her speech as the class Valedictorian. The sight of the adoring crowd and the proud smiles of her friends and family was something she'll never forget.

When Seungwan found a stable job and saved enough money, she went _backpacking across Europe_ just so she could check off _number 7_ from the list. She saw different scenic spots, learned interesting cultures from various countries and tasted lots of delicacies. She was glad she got the chance to explore the world at such a young age.

_Meet the love of your life_ was at _number 6_ and Seungwan honestly thought it would take a long time before she ticks off that number from the list. Boy was she wrong. On that fateful night, during the party Seulgi threw to celebrate her landing a job on a law firm, the blonde met the one person that would forever make her complete. Love came in the form of _Bae Joohyun_ and they complemented each other easily like puzzle pieces finally coming together.

Seungwan wondered why she travelled all over the world searching for something when Joohyun was the only destination she ever needed.

It took 5 years for Seungwan to cross off _number 5: Get married_. Joohyun finally said yes and they spent quality time in a small cabin by the countryside for their honeymoon. The blonde honestly wanted to do something grand like going on a cruise or dining in a fancy restaurant but Joohyun preferred the simple things in life. Seungwan couldn't complain. How could she when Joohyun feasted on her like a ravenous beast during the wedding night.

Accomplishing _Number 4_ was easy. _Make Joohyun happy_ was something Seungwan loved doing. She would gladly spend a lifetime just to make Joohyun smile. It was in this moment that she finally felt true happiness. So she stopped making the bucketlist.

For she already had everything she had ever wanted.

_Number 3_ was the only one she'd been dreading to do. She woke up sweating one night when a crushing sensation lodged onto her chest. She couldn't breathe. It's like her heart was being squeezed like a sponge. Joohyun was away from a business trip and won't be coming home for 3 days so no one was around when Seungwan hurried to the bathroom and heaved until the every content of her dinner was expelled from her stomach.

No one was around when she started coughing out scarlet liquid from her mouth until she was choking from the metallic taste of her own blood.

No one was around when Seungwan saw white spots from her vision and promptly fell to the floor as she lost consciousness.

The next day, she went to the doctor and discovered that she had an underlying heart disease. One that's congenital and will only give her about 3 months to live if she didn't have surgery. Seungwan calmly processed the information within and managed to hold herself together until she got home and broke down crying.

_3 months._

She only had _3 months_ to live.

That night, she went to bed with tears cascading down her cheeks while she gently caressed the photo of her and Joohyun on their wedding day with trembling fingers.

_Number 3_ was something she didn't like to do but she had to _tell her everything_. When her wife finally came home from the business trip, Seungwan broke the news and watched as the light slowly die in Joohyun's eyes.

"But you're going to be fine right? You're going to get that surgery?" Joohyun barely concealed the tremor in her voice.

"Yes." Seungwan didn't like causing her wife so much devastation so she agreed. "Yes I will."

And Joohyun made love to her to make up for lost time, leaving trails of fire with her kisses and marking her skin with featherlight touches. It was only three days since they were apart but it felt like forever. As they lay on the bed, satisfied and spent, Joohyun stared deeply into her eyes and made her a promise.

"Don't leave me alone."

Seungwan never had the heart to turn down her wife so she vowed to make that as her priority. _Stay with Joohyun forever_ became bucketlist _number 1._

"I will."

She sealed her promise with a kiss.

No amount of surgeries ever saved Seungwan and she slowly deteriorated day by day. There were nights that she would wake up gasping for air and days where she would almost pass out from the crushing sensation on her chest. Joohyun stayed by her side the whole time and held her hair while rubbing her back soothingly as she coughed out pools of blood that tainted the floors with menacing red.

Her condition had gotten worse and it came to the point where she had to be admitted to the hospital. Machines and fluids were the only things keeping her alive now and despite her body slowly succumbing to the illness, she still managed to put a strong front in front of Joohyun. She knew that her wife was breaking. Her eyes looked haunted each time she cradled Seungwan's limp body, always careful not to break her with her touch, treating her as if she was a fragile glass.

"I'm dying Hyun."

Seungwan said one night, when she was nestled within the comfort of her wife's embrace. She felt Joohyun stiffen beside her and heard the unmistakable tremble in her voice when she responded. " _No_ you're not."

Seungwan merely rolled her eyes. Joohyun could be quite stubborn sometimes. "Yes I am. I think it's time both of us accepted that." Even speaking the last line caused so much effort on her part. She heaved a breath and fought down a cough threatening to surface.

"No you're not!" Joohyun replied harshly as her hold around Seungwan tightened, like she was afraid her wife might disappear at any second.

"I'm tired Hyun." Seungwan's admission of defeat came out like a broken whisper. "I don't want to spend the rest of my days cooped up in this hospital."

"This hospital is keeping you _alive_." Joohyun trailed her fingers along those blonde locks and breathed in the sweet scent of jasmine that her wife always embodied.

" _I want to rest_." Seungwan sighed and snuggled closer into Joohyun's embrace.

_There was a beat._

_A moment of truth._

_The sound of acceptance._

_A silent defeat._

"Watch the sunrise with me."

***

" _Bucketlist number 2_ better be worth it."

Joohyun grumbled under her breath as she carefully laid Seungwan on a bench overseeing the sea. Somehow, she successfully managed to sneak out her wife from the hospital and took her to the small cabin by the countryside where they spent their honeymoon. It was a four hour drive and Joohyun was glad they still had time before the sun completely rose.

Draping a warm blanket over their bodies, Joohyun wrapped an arm around her wife and held her close. Seungwan had been sleeping during the entire trip and only stirred awake when they arrived. She glanced over the surroundings and a small smile graced on her lips when she realized where they were. "You're such a hopeless romantic Hyun for taking me here just like in our honeymoon."

She heaved a cough and droplets of blood stained her pale lips. Joohyun took her time wiping away the scarlet stains. Nevermind the tears that threatened to spill nor the trembling fingers that couldn't keep the fear at bay. "You wanted to watch the sunrise to I brought you here." She fought the sob that almost escaped her mouth.

Death was nearing.

It's time she finally accepted that.

" _Thank you_." Was all Seungwan could manage before she closed her eyes and leaned into the safety of Joohyun's embrace.

Birds started singing a little lullaby that enveloped the couple in a haunting tune. A soft breeze passed by which made Seungwan shiver. Joohyun held her close and gently nudged her awake. "The sun is almost out Wan."

And when the blonde opened her eyes, she saw the sun peeking out of the horizon, painting it with shades of orange and immersing the world under the lilac sky. She had never seen something so beautiful. A serene expression graced her immaculate features as she closed her eyes and basked in the warm rays. Even in sickness, Seungwan still looked breathtaking.

"Hyun?" Her voice came out as a whisper.

Joohyun laced their fingers together and intertwined their hands in an everlasting hold. "Yes my _love_?"

Seungwan took a deep breath and smiled for one last time.

_"I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise."_

  
  



	3. Beauty and the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Joohyun gets kidnapped by a dragon just like one of those fairytale stories.

"Destroy the _beast_!"

Seungwan heard the call of vengeance from a mile away. Heard the metallic clanking of swords being unsheathed from their scabbards and spears being beaten against shields. Heard the war cry escape from mouths tainted with violence. Heard the rapid beating of hearts and numerous curses being thrown on the air.

_What on earth?_ She pursed her lips and closed the book she was reading. She tentatively stood from her seat and silently walked towards the archway that led to the balcony. Who in the world is causing chaos at this ungodly hour? It was half past midnight. Surely, everyone in town was asleep by now.

Apparently, she was wrong because judging from the battalion of soldiers forming a blockade outside her lair and shoring up their defenses by sharpening their blades and pitchforks, it was evident that slumber was the least of their concerns as of this moment.

Her hands rested on the marbled stones molding the balcony and pretty much the entire abandoned castle she dwelled in. Even without the aid of her superior eyesight and enhanced senses, she could clearly tell that those soldiers were preparing an attack. She knew because she was observing from the highest room of the tallest tower. Besides, they were causing quite a racket. It was hard not to notice.

"With valor beating in our hearts and courage coursing through our blood, together we can finally vanquish the evil that has long infested our lands!"

A fair skinned man with dark hair and even darker eyes rallied the troops and gave them an impassioned speech. He looked like the leader of this rugged band of soldiers because he was fully adorned with armor and medals that signified his rank. His method of boosting morale proved to be effective because fiery determination now burned in their eyes.

_Again?_ Seungwan sighed heavily. Seems like the king from the neighboring kingdom sent another batch of warriors to storm her lair. It was the fifth time this month. Why can't she catch a break?

It was not that Seungwan was ungrateful. She was and she appreciated their efforts of travelling such a long way just to visit this barren wasteland but she would've preferred if there weren't any attempts on her life at every given opportunity. Even _immortals_ like her do get lonely and it was nice to have companionship sometimes. Had these soldiers arrive peacefully, she would've invited them over for a cup of tea and have a lovely little chat with them. Sadly, things don't always go the way she wants them to.

"The plan is simple. We must save the _princess_ from the creature."

Oh, so they were after _her_ all along. Seungwan guessed. She wouldn't lie and say that she was surprised. Ever since she made the mistake of kidnapping the princess, life became a little more stressful. _Castle raids_ became a hobby soldiers engaged in these days and not a week goes by that there wasn't an attempted attack on her lair. It was hard to get a moment of peace. She couldn't even succumb to her yearly practice of _hibernation_ without fear of being captured by her enemies.

"Now my brothers, join me as we destroy this demon!" The leader yelled and was joined by his comrades as their war cries echoed through the night. Seungwan could smell their aggression in the air as they boldly tackled the rickety wooden bridge that led to the entrance of the castle.

She winced when a soldier made the mistake of stepping on a wobbly plank that ultimately broke. He would've careened down the lake of fire that filled the moat of the castle if it weren't for his comrades pulling him to safety. _Goodness_ , her castle was really crumbling apart. That old wooden bridge needed to be fixed. She didn't want the soldiers storming her lair fall to their deaths on that lake of lava.

"Wan?" Called out a lilting voice from the dimly lit room and the blonde immortal pursed her lips. The noise had woken _her_. Those racket caused by the soldiers had awoken her _beloved_ and Seungwan didn't appreciate it. _She_ was already exhausted enough as it is and _she_ needed all the rest she can get.

She turned away from the spectacle outside and carefully walked back to her chambers, taking great effort not to make any more unnecessary noise. Seungwan quietly settled beside the elegant beauty still slumbering in her bed and enveloped their bodies in satin sheets. Her fingers brushed away stray locks of luscious raven hair and her lips placed featherlight kisses on smooth pale skin. "Yes Joohyun?"

Bae Joohyun, beauty personified, slowly stirred from her slumber to snuggle closer into her lover's embrace. She nestled onto Seungwan's neck and breathed in her scent before whispering "What are you doing up?" Exhaustion laced her voice and Seungwan couldn't help but sympathize. After a memorable night of endless lovemaking, tiredness crept on her bones which made her entire body sore. The blonde could only imagine how jaded Joohyun was, considering that her lover was still a human mortal and not a powerful being like her.

"There are soldiers currently storming the castle as we speak and they're being led by this general." Seungwan decided to inform her lover when her touch left trails of fire which ultimately chased away the coldness of Joohyun's skin.

" _Oh_." Joohyun replied casually as if castle raids were a normal everyday occurrence in their lives. As if being hunted down was another afternoon tea. "That must be _Bogum_. Why does he _never_ take a hint?"

"They're looking for you _princess_." The blonde supplied, hoping to punctuate the gravity of the situation and make her lover realize that this was a serious matter.

"I'm well aware of that." She sought more of her lover's touch and pressed their bodies together. Her skin was already flushed with heat and she didn't bother hiding her arousal. Memories of last night lingered in her thoughts and judging by Seungwan's sharp intake of breath, Joohyun wasn't the only one aching to the core. "Should we make little baby dragonlings while they're at it?"

Despite the fact that they could literally die at any second, Seungwan couldn't help but laugh. Joohyun did have a way of making everything less serious as it seems. She shook her head and flashed her lover a fond smile. "You're incorrigible."

"Tell me something I don't know." With that, Joohyun pulled her close and their lips met in a searing kiss. All caution was thrown to the air and thoughts of self-preservation flew out the window. Nothing else mattered now. It was only her and Joohyun. Their bodies flushed against each other as both of them fought for dominance.

Seungwan always wondered how she got lucky. Fate had always been a thorn to her side but now, it seems like it's finally giving her reprieve after long years of spending her life in loneliness. You see, Seungwan was a _dragon_ and ever since she made the mistake of kidnapping a princess, life became a little more stressful and every month, battalions of soldiers would raid her castle in the hopes of rescuing Joohyun. Peace was a foreign concept to her now and there was always an attempt to take her life but she wouldn't trade it for anything else.

For she'd rather live in strife than live without Joohyun.

The sound screaming and pillaging pulled the two lover's apart and eventually broke their kiss. Seungwan glanced worriedly at the wooden door that served as the only barrier between them and the rampaging soldiers. "I think I should go and deal with them."

"Yeah, you go do that, probably take out the leader first since the troops always lose morale if their head is beaten." Joohyun, sweet, beautiful and caring Joohyun, offered some cunning advice to her lover in the hopes of ending this minor inconvenience sooner so that she'd get to enjoy the lavish comfort offered by Seungwan's embrace. "Oh, please do leave one soldier alive so that he can go back to my father's kingdom and tell everyone that their princess doesn't want to be rescued."

"I don't know Hyun." Seungwan shrugged as hesitation crept up her gut. She never condoned violence and always avoided taking a life despite being an immortal dragon who was vicious in nature. "It would be a waste to kill _Bogum_. A handsome man like that should be allowed to live."

Something dangerous flashed in Joohyun's eyes when she regarded Seungwan with a steely glare. " _I beg your pardon?_ " Judging by the cold tone of her voice, the immortal knew that she was in a lot of trouble. Damn it! She should've just kept her mouth shut. A _jealous_ Joohyun was a deadly Joohyun. "Are you perhaps attracted to the king's trusted general? Should you have _kidnapped_ him instead?"

" _Oh no no no_!" Seungwan was quick to placate her lover and professed words of love to reassure Joohyun that she was only dedicated to her. She took hold of Joohyun's delicate hands and gently placed featherlight kisses on each finger.

"I'm." _A kiss._ "Hopelessly" _And a kiss._ "Devoted" _Another kiss_. "To" _And another kiss._ "You."

"You speak of lies." Joohyun grumbled and rolled her eyes but there was a satisfied smile threatening to break her lips. "It's gonna take more than that to earn my forgiveness." She crossed her arms and acted like she wasn't enjoying all the attention Seungwan was giving her.

"I would do anything just to get into your good graces once again _princess_." And Seungwan would indulge her beloved princess for who was she to deny Joohyun of her affections.

"Hmmm." Joohyun tapped her chin and made a show of thinking a fitting punishment for Seungwan. She already had one in mind long ago but it wouldn't hurt to bask in her lover's ardor once in a while. "Deal with those soldiers first and give them a lesson."

"And then?" The immortal asked.

"Then come back here so that you can help me make those little _dragon_ babies." The princess demanded and Seungwan couldn't help but smile. _Oh Joohyun_.

"As you wish, your Highness."

***

The screaming lasted for an hour before it eventually died down to a quiet stillness. Piles of unconscious bodies littered the abandoned castle and Bogum fell on the floor, quaking in fear, terrified at the sight of a large golden dragon with striking blue eyes advancing upon him like a predator prowling its prey. His back hit the wall and he closed his eyes and prayed for the end to come. He waited for a few seconds before he took a peak on the mighty beast and was surprised to find a striking angel with golden blonde staring back at him with a soft smile gracing her lips.

"Go." The angel spoke in the kindest tone ever. Her voice weaved like heavenly melody. "Go and don't ever come back."

The knight glanced at the carnage all around him and Seungwan answered the question running in his head. "They're not dead, just unsconscious. Now, go and tell the king not to send anymore troops to invade this castle."

"But the _princess_ \--" Bogum started to object but got interrupted.

"Doesn't want to be _rescued_." A soft smile graced the immortal's lips at the thought of her lover. "She has chosen to stay here and I suggest you respect her wishes."

"I can't fail my mission! I'm supposed to bring her back argh!" Bogum felt the sudden hit of deadly talons as it was embedded on his shoulder. He found himself staring at the woman's arm and realized with abject horror that the she was the enemy all along. Her smooth skin had morphed into golden scales that glinted under the sunlight and instead of having nails, she possessed razorsharp claws instead.

"My claws are not poisoned. They're only laced with concoctions designed to make you fall asleep." The angelic woman reassured him as the knight slowly stopped resisting. His breathing eventually turned shallow and his eyes became heavy as drowsiness settled in.

"You'll be okay." Was the last thing he heard before he drifted into a fitful sleep.

"So, did you destroy everyone?"

Joohyun curiously inquired when she caught sight of Seungwan safely return back to their shared chambers. Her lover looked quite ruffled after the battle but otherwise remained unscathed. Only her hair was dishevelled and clothes in disarray.

"Nope, merely put them to sleep before I transformed and carried them over then flew them back to the kingdom." Seungwan merely shrugged as she busied herself cleaning up the soot on her body. "You should've seen the king's face though! The sight of a mighty dragon landing on the plaza square and dropping off his unscious army was enough to render him speechless." She briefly chuckled at the memory.

The princess frowned. "You didn't have to go through such lengths. They could've travelled back on their own." Seungwan had such a soft heart. It was a cruel world and Joohyun was afraid everyone would take advantage of her lover's kindness.

"I know but I had make a good impression on your father if I ever want to become part of the family." Seungwan grinned cheekily as she finished cleaning herself up and settled beside the princess.

"That family sold me off like a rare commodity and almost forced me to marry a man I have never even met. Forgive me if I value them less." Joohyun was upset. Who wouldn't be? If Seungwan was subjected to a fate like that then she'd be upset too.

"Hey, it's okay. You're here now. No one can force you to do the things you don't want to do anymore." Seungwan cradled Joohyun's face and stared deeply into her eyes as she whispered. "You're free."

Tears clouded her eyes and the princess uttered the words she long kept held in her heart "Thank you."

_For saving me_.

Seungwan never did say anything back but her eyes declared the words _I love you_ and that was enough for Joohyun. It was enough to last a lifetime.

Seungwan may have stolen Joohyun from her rightful kingdom that day.

But Joohyun had stolen her heart forevermore.

As they held each other in silence, Seungwan rested her head upon Joohyun's lap and closed her eyes. A small satisfied smile escaped her lips and she asked the princess for a rather odd request. "Tell me a story."

Joohyun merely ran her fingers through those golden locks of hair as her eyes traced every bit of the immortal's features and commiting them to memory.

"Once upon a time, there was a _dragon_ who fell in love with a _princess_."

Her thumb gently caressed the soft valleys of Seungwan's lips.

"And the _princess_ loved her back."


	4. I Just Died In Your Arms Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of all people, Joohyun was the last person Seungwan expected to betray her.

Seungwan was sitting on the backseat of the car, mildly shivering from the cold and casually staring out the window as the world passed like a blur.

It was a stormy night. The moon was barely visible under the dark clouds that loomed over the heavens, even the stars have disappeared. Droplets landed on the earth like miniature bombs and drenched everything in its path. Seungwan sighed. Looks like it won't stop raining anytime soon.

Her gaze drifted towards her members, each of them preoccupied with something to ease the boredom. Seulgi was kind enough to drive for them. Her fingers tapping rhythmically against the steering wheel in time with the melodramatic music blasting through the speakers that Joy was listening to. Yeri was passively scrolling through her social media & occasionally giving directions to Seulgi by consulting the GPS in her phone. Meanwhile, Joohyun was beside her, arms tightly curled around Seungwan's waist while resting her head on her shoulders as she slept peacefully despite the storm. The older girl complained about the cold earlier but she was starting to think otherwise. Judging by how she was hogging Seungwan like a blanket proved how Joohyun was just finding excuses to cuddle with her.

Her girlfriend has been acting weird lately.

Sure, she had always been weird. With her obsession of fabric conditioner and doing household chores, Joohyun couldn't be anymore bizarre, but this was a different kind of weird. A _good_ kind of weird.

Ever since that unfortunate SBS incident where Seungwan fell off the stage during rehearsals, her girlfriend got a little more clingy, always keeping her close and touching her at every given opportunity. It's like she couldn't keep her hands to herself. Seungwan wasn't complaining of course, especially when she finally discovered the reason why.

_~~~_

_"What's with this?" The blonde broached the topic to Joohyun one day. She was reading a book when her attention-seeker of a girlfriend decided that it was the perfect time to invade her space and sit on her lap._

_"What's what?" Joohyun asked._

_"This sudden clinginess?" Seungwan gestured at how Joohyun was wrapped around her like a koala and pointed out how the older girl preoccupied herself by breathing her in, like she couldn't get enough of Seungwan's scent. It was cute really, but the vocalist was slightly perturbed at the fact that someone was sniffing her neck, even if it was her girlfriend._

_"But I'm always clingy?" Joohyun was confused. She only ever showed this side of her girlfriend. Sure, her members get glimpses of it once in a while but Seungwan was always, ALWAYS, the recipient of her hugs and kisses._

_"Not like this. You weren't this touchy before the incident." Seungwan brushed away the stray locks of hair to properly gaze into Joohyun's eyes. "What's wrong babe? You can tell me."_

_Joohyun pursed her lip and looked away. How can she keep hiding the truth, how she felt the overwhelming need to always touch Seungwan. After much contemplation, the older girl decided to reveal her secret._

_"It's for my reassurance, I guess." Joohyun shrugged, acting as if she didn't just admit an earth-shattering revelation that could probably change the world. It's quite dramatic, she knows, but when it comes to Seungwan, the older girl was never one to take things lightly. "Some comfort for me to know that you're still there."_

_Joohyun casually played with blonde locks, fingers drawing lazy circles on Seungwan's nape, a gesture so small but a significant impact to her. "When that incident happened during the SBS rehearsals, I watched you get taken to the hospital. I didn't know what to do." She frowned, as if the memory stirred unpleasant feelings that she fought hard to keep buried. "You took so long recovering from that emergency operation. It felt like you were slowly slipping away from me and I had no idea how make you stay."_

_Seungwan had no idea that the older girl felt this way, that she carried this burden all alone by herself without anyone knowing. "Hyun, I didn't know."_

_"Of course you don't. I never planned on sharing it to you. Not yet anyway since it's quite unpleasant for me" Joohyun took a deep breath to steady herself despite her voice trembling when she said. "I haven't been the same ever since, knowing that you could disappear in just a flash. Maybe that's why I always find myself touching you, to reassure myself that you're here with me."_

_"That you'll never go away."_

_She held onto Seungwan, hands clutching her shirt as her grip tightened, and pressed their foreheads together. "So promise me something Wan."_

_"Anything Hyun." Seungwan whispered against her lips._

_"Don't go anywhere where I can't follow."_

_~~~_

"You okay back there unnie?" Sooyoung spoke from the front seat, eyes sparkling with mischief when she noticed Joohyun draped over Seungwan like a Boa constrictor. "Should we just drive by a motel instead and get the both of you a room?"

Wendy was unable to hide her blush. "Shut up."

"It's like she has this overwhelming need to touch you always." Yerim commented offhandedly beside the sleeping girl. To prove her point, Joohyun tightened her hold around the blonde, if that was even possible, and sighed contentedly. It looked like she was having a nice dream. "You were gone for 8 months. Not a motherfucking century!"

"Language Yerm." Seulgi, ever the loyal best friend that she was, came to the rescue. She gazed at the driving mirror and flashed Seungwan a smile. "Besides, Joohyunnie haven't had a proper rest ever since that _incident_." She spoke the last word in a hushed whisper, like it was a forbidden sin to even talk about the reason why Red Velvet's leader developed insomnia in the past 8 months was because of the sudden disappearance of their main vocalist. "Even during the subunit preparation, she's always worrying about Wannie."

"True that. I've lost count of the times she bombarded me with texts asking about how you were and if you were eating well whenever I visited you in the hospital." Yerim rolled her eyes at the absurdity of it all. Her phone's memory was greatly depleted just because of Joohyun's messages alone. It's ridiculous. "It's like I've been thrusted into this annoying task of babysitting you."

"You have her wrapped around your fingers Seungwan-unnie." Sooyoung had this shit eating grin plastered on her face and the blonde couldn't help but be wary. The tall vixen only ever acted like this whenever she was planning world domination or just literally making everyone's lives miserable. "It's about time you conquered her _uncharted_ lands, if you know what I mean." Her brows wiggled _suggestively_ and for such an innocent-looking person, Sooyoung possessed such a crass mouth.

"You're disgusting." Wendy frowned because there's no way in hell she'd conquer Joohyun's _uncharted_ lands. Well, if her girlfriend wants to, but not right now. She needs to get her consent first because Seungwan was a gentleman-- err, woman-- like that. She decided to change the topic before Yerim could join in and turn this into a raunchy NSFW conversation. "Anyways, why are we doing this anyway. Whose brilliant idea was this to announce a _game night_ while a full-blown storm was raging outside?"

"It was mine actually." Seulgi had the decency to look sheepish when she pouted adorably and caused Seungwan to melt at the sight. "I just thought that we need a break after everything that's happened lately. It's a good bonding moment too."

It's quite a miracle that SM gave them a day off and allowed them to go gallivanting on their own without the nosy staff sniffing into their business. The _once strict_ company was now being lenient towards their idols. It was quite unbelievable. Maybe the new management were making some changes.

"But _Laser Tag_? Seriously?" Seungwan scoffed in disbelief. They could've went to the salon since she still needed to dye her hair. She quite liked being blonde but the company wanted her back as a brunette. She had no choice, really.

"How dare you speak blasphemy! I happen to like Laser Tag!" Sooyoung was quick to object.

"Yeah, but you suck at it." Yerim shot her down.

"You bitc--"

Before Sooyoung could launch an all out war against the maknae, Joohyun slowly stirred awake. She rubbed her eyes to chase the drowsiness away and gave Seungwan such a breathtaking smile that the blonde thought about dying right there and then. "Hey."

"Hey." Seungwan had this stupid smile on her face as she tucked a strand of raven hair behind her girlfriend's ear. "Sorry, did we wake you?"

"No. It's okay." Joohyun yawned adorably and snuggled closer in her arms. "I had such a pleasant dream thanks to you."

Seungwan didn't care if she was blushing like a tomato right now. She stopped caring a long time ago because of Joohyun.

But of course, her members decided that it was the perfect time to ruin this precious moment.

"Really? In front of my salad?!" Sooyoung groaned in annoyance even when it was obviously clear that she wasn't eating a _salad_. Heck, she wasn't even eating anything. She was only doing this to spite Seungwan.

"Get a room!" Yerim hid her disgust behind an obnoxious cough. "It's reeking _estrogen_ in here!"

Joohyun ignored their jabs expertly and addressed Seulgi. "Are we there yet?"

"Nope." Seulgi consulted the GPS and squinted because due to the poor lighting, her ability to read has greatly diminished. "It says here that we're about 2 hours away from the nearest arcade."

"Oh good. At least I can use the time to spend it with Seungwan." The older girl nodded her head in resolution before resting her head on Seungwan's shoulders and intertwining their fingers together.

That act didn't go unnoticed by the devil duo and judging by the smirks on their faces, Seungwan knew that it was gonna be a long ride. There was a brief moment of peace before Sooyoung dropped the bomb.

"So Joohyunnie, have you conquered Seungwan's uncharted lands yet?"

***

When they arrived at the arcade, Sooyoung wasted no time dividing them into two groups and barking orders at everyone. Laser Tag was quite expensive but Sooyoung had no qualms about swiping her black Amex card on the cash register like hot knife on butter as if paying for a ridiculously pricey game was another everyday occurrence.

It was a war between two nations as Seungwan got paired with Seulgi and Yerim and even before the game started, the instructor assisted them in fastening the protective gear and equipment, she already knew that they were fated to lose. Why? Because the arrogant smirk donned by Sooyoung and the fire burning in Joohyun's eyes was enough indication that they were going to get obliterated.

"Cheer up unnie!" Yerim must've noticed her trepidation because she sidled up next to the blonde and spoke words of encouragement. "It's not like Sooyoung is an expert in this game."

"It's not Sooyoung I'm worried about." Seungwan adjusted the straps of her helmet and sighed. Is it too late to back out now?

"Oh, you mean Joohyun-unnie. Don't worry Wan. I'm pretty sure she'll go easy on you." Seugli, ever innocent, trusting and naive Seulgi, meant well but she doesn't know what she's talking about.

"You're clearly underestimating Joohyun's tendency to become competitive."

And when the lights went out, they jumped into action. The whole place was like a maze and Seungwan had a hard time navigating through the dark. How could she when she spent the whole time bumping into walls and trying not to die. Plus, the flashing neon lights were giving her quite the vertigo.

At one point, she took a rest to recover some of her energy but after hearing Seulgi's surprised shriek followed by Sooyoung's maniacal laugh echo through the air, she realized that they lost one teammate. No! Seulgi had been brutally murdered! This cannot be happening!

"Help!" Yerim screamed before a series of gunshots were fired.

Fuck! Fuck!! Fuck!!!

"Hold on Yerim I'm coming!" Seungwan sprung into action and ran until her lungs burned. Adrenaline was the only thing keeping her sane now. She needed to save her teammate and not let Seulgi's sacrifice go in vain.

Seriously, she should NOT be doing anything even remotely dangerous. Heck, she shouldn't be doing anything in the first place! Her physical therapist advised her to take it easy on her daily activities, lest she injured herself once again, yet here she was, playing some stupid _Laser Tag_ just because she couldn't say no to her friends.

Seungwan stumbled on a wide clearing devoid of peiple and the alarms blared in her head, screaming at her that this was an ambush and she should just motherfucking get out of here. She noticed a stack of wooden crates and decided to hide behind them but before she could move, something cold pressed against her back and heard a sultry whisper.

"Don't even think about it."

It was Joohyun and despite the sweat cascading down her forehead and being completely in disarray, she still managed to look beautiful. Seungwan swallowed the lump in her throat before slowly turning to face her girlfriend.

"Hey babe." The blonde smiled nervously because holy fuck! Sweaty Joohyun was causing unimaginable things to her already weak heart. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Stop talking." Joohyun growled as she pressed the tip of the gun towards the blonde's chest. If the vocalist wasn't intimidated before then she surely was now. The older girl took a step and didn't stop until Seungwan's back hit the wall. Her gaze was sharp, critical, like a predator prowling its prey, as if she was contemplating to how to properly assassinate her girlfriend without spilling too much blood.

Seungwan couldn't run.

There was no escape.

Nowhere to hide.

Of all people, Joohyun was the last person she expected to betray her.

Her girlfriend was trying to kill her.

Fuck! She didn't expect to be defeated this early. She vowed to save Yerim and avenge Seulgi but it can't be helped. What her girlfriend wants, she gets. At the end of the day, the blonde was merely a pawn to the grand scheme of things.

If Joohyun was Death then Seungwan would gladly lay down her life if it meant dying in her arms.

"Look, just make it quick and---"

Seungwan gasped when Joohyun roughly grabbed her by the collar and pulled her in for a kiss. There was something differnet about this kiss compared to all the other kisses they shared. It contained part of worship and part aggression. Like Joohyun was reclaiming something that was hers. Like she was engraving every bit of her essence over Seungwan.

Suddenly, everything else faded away. It was just her and Joohyun. Never mind that the older girl was suddenly kissing her with such intensity that left her breathless.

Never mind that her girlfriend was devouring her as if she had long been suffering starvation.

Never mind that despite the ongoing war between two nations, Joohyun was holding her as if nothing else mattered.

When her girlfriend pulled away and abruptly ended the kiss, Seungwan felt dazed. She was so sure her lips were bruised. "You have no idea how long I've waited to do that." Joohyun sounded breathless, winded, as if kissing Seungwan was a taxing exercise. Their foreheads touched and Joohyun preoccupied herself by playing with the hem of Seungwan's shirt. Her fingers accidentally brushing against warm skin and she bit her lip to keep a smile from bursting when she heard the blonde inhale sharply. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Was all Seungwan could manage because Joohyun's fingers proved to be quite distracting.

And in the darkness, they held each other. They found solace in each other's arms despite the chaos.

_Laser Tag_ be damned! Seungwan would give everything just to make this moment last a little longer.

"I'm sorry about this though." Joohyun stated cryptically and when Seungwan was about to ask for a clarification, she felt the vibration hit her chest when the trigger was pulled.

Seungwan got killed.

She was murdered by her very own girlfriend.

_Tag._

_You're out._

"What?"

Joohyun merely smirked and whispered softly into her ear. "I won."

"But that's hardly fair." Seungwan whined. She knew that she was acting like a baby right now but heck, she expected Joohyun to give her some leeway, to let her win just this once. She was her girlfriend after all.

The lights went back on as the champions were announced. Joohyun had a proud smile on her face when she said. "What? Just because I love you doesn't mean I'll go easy on you."

"But--" The blonde tried to protest but all thoughts left her mind when Joohyun closed the distance between them and kissed her again. She was soft and gentle, completely different from the previous one. Like she was taking all the time in the world familiarizing herself with Seungwan.

"Hush now Wan." Joohyun briefly paused the kiss to whisper against her lips, eyes momentarily fluttering just so Seungwan could see the galaxies in them. "Being a sore loser isn't so bad."

And maybe Joohyun was right.

There was no shame in losing.

For Seungwan just died in her arms tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coz I felt like writing fluff xD


End file.
